TBmHC
TBmHC, also known as The Button machine Hides Codes, is a downloadable file made by Matthew Phoenix Rodriguez. The file supposedly shows what was to be added into an update to the game Five Nights At Treasure Island. It functions similar to ''TGsEE ''. Gameplay The player presses buttons and inputs a code with the "1", "2", and "3" keys on the keyboard. Upon entering a valid code then pressing one of the buttons, an image will appear or a sound will play. Codes As stated above, the player can change numbers on the side of the screen to match codes. Once a code is entered, the player must press a specific button to get an image or an animation to appear. CTRL Codes Holding CTRL turns the digits on the right-side of the screen the color pink. The player will have limited time to enter a code before the digits turn white again. Pressing a button makes it turn pink instead of green. Upon entering a valid code then pressing one of the buttons, a sound icon appears. Clicking it plays sound clips. Random Occurrences Sometimes, the lights in the background will flash red but nothing happens. From here, the player is able to retry inputting codes by pressing one of the arrow keys. Additionally, every so often some numbers will display on the screen for about a split second. Interface gallery Start.png|The starting interface. Over.png|Random occurence; prevents the player from inputting any other codes. However, by pressing one of the arrow keys, a message (not pictured) will ask, "Restart?" with the choices "Yes" and "No". Hidden Images 3103.png|An image of the desk from Pirate Caverns with an opened drawer containing a key can be triggered by inputting 310 + the middle button. 0255.png|Inputting 025 + the first button from the right shows an image of the Treasure Chest from Pirate Caverns. 6002.png|An image of the chest opened and a small towel or rag saying otaku can be triggered by inputting 600 + the second button from the left. 2931.png|Inputting 293 + the first button from the left gives an image of a bank vault surrounded by police tape. 8422.png|Inputting 842 + the second button from the left gives a view of what is Undying's room looks like in Blender, a 3D modeling program, with some names on the right that repeatedly mention a bank vault. 2274.png|227 + the second button from the right displays an image of the same modeling program, Blender, but in a different point of view. Cam-map.png|Inputting 718 + first button from the right give the player a Pirate Caverns' map. DSGSD.png|Inputting 754 + the fourth button shows a photo of Undying's room Floor from the elevator in Pirate Caverns. Button3.png|Inputting 328 + third button shows Photo-Negative Minnie. This is actually her kill-screen in Five Nights at Treasure Island. THmBCDistortedMickey.png|Inputting 050 + the second button from the left shows an image of The Face attacking the player while Hiding. DMMFaceTBmHC.png|Inputting 666 + the first button from the left shows The Face with an eye missing. 7771.png|Inputting 777 + the first button on the left shows displays Purity. Goofy_jumpscare.gif|Inputting 042 + the second button from the left gives a Acephalous jumpscare. Oswald.gif|Inputting 801 + first button from the right shows the player a Dark Oswald jumpscare. Oswald1.gif|Inputting 636 + the middle button shows Dark Oswald's beta jumpscare. 1234.png|Inputting 123 + the second button from the right shows an image of the Pirate Caverns Tech Room with The Face under it. 8103.png|Inputting 810 + the middle button allows the player to see a Old image of Acephalous in the Bathroom. FDGHRSFD.png|Inputting 352 + first button from the right shows a Old photo of Photo-Negative Minnie in The Office. Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island: Found Category:Games